


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's sick and just trying to find somewhere to rest. Dustin's lab coat seems like a pretty good pillow option to him,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

It had been an afterthought, a convenience more than anything.

Ron wasn’t even sure if he was thinking straight at the moment.

He was currently sick as a dog and just wanted a place to take a good nap for a couple of hours.

He figured that Dustin’s couch would be as good a place as any.

He would have rather slept in Dustin’s bed in all truth, while his boyfriend was in class, but unfortunately that wasn’t an option.

Their relationship wasn’t exactly public yet, nor was Dustin’s sexuality.

Dustin’s roommates were nice enough people, but the dark haired man still wasn’t comfortable enough yet to tell them that he was gay.

As of such, it would look a little odd for Ron to be sleeping in Dustin’s bed, even if the scientist  _ had _ been home.

So the couch was a pretty decent second choice.

And as it happened, Dustin must have been in the middle of doing laundry before he’d gone to class and had to leave before putting it away, because it was still there, all neatly folded. 

So while there were plenty of actual pillows on the couch, Ron chose one of Dustin’s lab coats to sleep on instead.

Curling up under one of the blankets, Ron buried his nose in the surprisingly soft fabric of the lab coat, inhaling the familiar smell of Dustin’s fabric softener.

Feeling content and relaxed for the first time all day, Ron fell asleep there, knowing that no one would disturb him as Dustin would be the first one home.

~~~

Ron woke up to a cool hand on his forehead and dark, concerned eyes peering down at him.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Dustin murmured.

“Hey,” Ron said, clearing his throat when his voice rasped. “When did you get back?”

“Just a little bit ago. You’re burning up, I told you that you didn’t look so good.”

“Yeah I don’t feel so good…” Ron admitted. “Can you just keep your hand there? It feels really nice.”

“Here, I can do one better.” Dustin got up and Ron made a little protesting sound, almost unconsciously. Dustin chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.”

And it was a testament to just how sick and tired Ron actually was, because he didn’t even open his eyes to see what Dustin was doing or where he had gone.

He just laid there and tried not to move his aching head.

Ron heard Dustin’s footsteps come back towards him and then a cool cloth was laid over his forehead. The blond groaned softly in appreciation and felt Dustin sit down by his head.

“Also, are you using my laundry as a pillow?”

“Just one of your lab coats,” Ron mumbled.

“Why?”

“Smells good...like you…”

There was a moment of silence before Dustin spoke again.

“Well then lift your head for a minute.”

Ron protested a bit but eventually did so, and was surprised when Dustin slid over so that Ron could rest his head in Dustin’s lap. The dark haired man had even put the lab coat in his lap too so that Ron would have a pillow.

“Dustin-”

“Shhh...sleep as long as you want,” Dustin said softly.

“Won’t your roommates be home soon?”

“Yes, but I’ve decided that it’s time that they know about us anyways,” Dustin said decisively. Ron opened one eye to peer up at his boyfriend, who smiled reassuringly at him. “Don’t worry, this isn’t a spur of the moment thing. I’ve been planning to do it for a while now.”

“Oh okay…” Reassured by this, Ron closed his eyes again, soothed by Dustin’s fingers running through his hair gently.

“Just get some rest okay? I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours if you want.”

“Alright…” Ron was already mostly asleep again.

But he  _ did _ hear it when Dustin started humming softly, a little lullaby to help Ron sleep.


End file.
